


[podfic] Christmas Spirit

by Jenepod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Harry gets a visit from Father Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65646) by vickyducky. 



> I recorded this for the Harry Potter Winter Podfic Fest 2011.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=187) | **Size:** 18 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=186) | **Size:** 6.7 MB 



## Length

  * 00:12:23

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
